


Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings

by serenityandtea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Disney World & Disneyland, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityandtea/pseuds/serenityandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry spend a pre-Christmas weekend at Disneyland Paris with their three kids. Lots of fluff, rides and a meeting with Santa.</p><p>  <i>Everyone says that Disneyland is utter magic.</i></p><p>  <i>Louis definitely thinks so when he catches the look on his husband’s face; Harry looks completely ecstatic. Never mind their three children; Louis would go through all this hassle again just to have his husband beam at everything around him once more.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailingships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingships/gifts).



> For sailingships. I hope this does your prompt justice and that you'll like it!
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Z for being my beta and cheerleader because without them, this fic wouldn't have happened. Any and all remaining mistakes are my own. Title from 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin.
> 
> Please, please, please, do not read if you are or know anyone in this story. Thank you.

*

Disneyland Paris is utter magic.

Louis definitely thinks so when he catches the look on his husband’s face; Harry looks completely ecstatic. Never mind their three children; Louis would go through all this hassle again just to have his husband beam at everything around him once more.

It had never been their plan to spend a weekend at the happiest place on earth, but sometimes you have to roll with the punches and Louis has gotten pretty good at rolling in his own opinion. They were supposed to spend Christmas with their families in England, and letting their kids experience some real snow instead of always sunny L.A. Unfortunately, Harry’s schedule has been hectic with lots of hours in the recording studio, and their plans kind of fell through. It was Zayn who came up with the plan of taking their kids to Disneyland; leaving the week right before Harry was due for recording, and having a pre-Christmas with their kids in a place where it's Christmas all throughout December.

Harry had been all for it, suggesting they’d go to Paris instead of Florida, claiming that Paris was a lot smaller and less overwhelming for the kids. He added that there stricter privacy laws as well and that the chances of any paps catching them would be diminutive. Louis had been sold at the latter.

Right now, he doesn’t regret any of it. They’re making their way to the entrance, rucksacks hanging off both their shoulders and Paul (who should have retired ages ago, but somehow refuses) trailing close behind them. Their youngest, Zahia, is perched on Harry’s hip, his husband chatting excitingly to her, while James, their oldest, is holding his other hand, listening in awe. Louis himself has their four-year old daughter, Anna, holding his right hand while she rambles on about all the things they’re going to see and do. With his left he’s pushing an empty push chair for their one-year old.

“... and Uncle Niall said that they have a dragon in the castle! A real dragon, dad!”

“Well, if Uncle Niall said so it must be true, right?” he responds and he gives his daughter a smile. Niall should learn to keep his mouth shut, Louis thinks, because the kids think the world of him and one day they’re going to realise that he mostly talks shit.

“Uh-hu!”

They reach the entrance, and in front of them James grabs a map and programme from the racks –Louis can see a Spanish flag on the front- and sees Harry sneak an English one into his back pocket. He grins bright at Louis who shakes his head fondly in return and then they’re properly off and entering Disney.

The first thing they lay their eyes on past the lockers is the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the square, covered with lights and decorations. There are a lot of people bustling around; Louis can already see the headlines claiming their first full family outing turned disastrous when he inevitably lost at least one of them along the masses. When they’re all gathered together, the kids staring longingly at the tree, Louis turns his gaze on them.

“Tomlinsons, listen up!” he says, “You all need to stay with me and daddy, okay? If you want to see something, you tell us or Paul, but you don’t go anywhere without an adult. We’ve got plenty of time to do everything you want, so please don’t run away. Anything to add, Haz?”

“Listen to your dad,” says Harry cheekily and Louis sighs. Honestly. “We love you all very much and we don’t want to go home without one of you.”

Anna and James nod earnestly, their daughter immediately grabbing for Louis’ hand again and something warm spreads through his body. James might be the most like him character wise –with his endless energy and mischief – but the four-year old is the one that always turns to him, always seems to need his approval, and it makes him feel loved. James and Zahia are more tuned to Harry and his soft ways. That’s completely fine, but it’s nice to know that at least one of his children depends on him just that tad bit more.

“Alright, now that that’s all settled, where’re we going first?”

The two kids start babbling straight away and Zahia is comfortably tucked against Harry’s chest, watching everything with her wide eyes, softly sucking on Harry’s thumb. His husband gives him a soft smile that’s just for him and Louis thinks that maybe this weekend won’t be so bad. He can also see his husband handing his phone to Paul before he hears the sound of a shutter and Louis already knows that their whole trip is going to be documented step-by-step and posted on Instagram.

“We wanna see the castle!” James pipes up from his right, Anna nodding enthusiastic next to Louis.

“Lead the way then!” exclaims Harry and they make their way through Main Street, James walking in the front with his Spanish map and muttering to himself under his breath. Louis knows that he can probably read some of it –one of the only good things that Niall does with his kids is teach them Spanish- but he’s only seven years old and Louis figures he’s bound to get frustrated within the next few minutes.

The castle is pretty damn hard to miss, towering over Main Street with some Christmas decorations and Louis watches his oldest daughter stare up at it with awe on her face.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Louis whispers to her and Anna nods at him, unaware of Harry snapping another picture of them. “Wanna go inside?”

This time it’s Harry and Zahia who lead the way, their youngest daughter babbling nonsense to Harry, Paul trailing after them. Louis keeps a careful watch on James and Anna. It’s a good thing too, with how his daughter stops in her tracks right in front of the castle, and has several people almost bumping into her.

“What’s it, love?” he asks when he catches up with her.

“What about the dragon?” she whispers, and Louis should have a talk with Niall about what’s appropriate to say to kids and what is not. It’s a shame he doesn’t have kids of his own or Louis would be an absolute terror with them in revenge.

“I think the dragon will be sleeping for a very long time...” Louis tries to reassure her.

“Pinky promise?” she asks him and Louis twists his pinky with hers.

“Pinky promise,” he replies. “Now, c’mon. Let’s get inside before your brother has all the fun without you.”

That seems to let her forget about the dragon and they quickly make their way in, Harry already heading up the stairs with James in front of him and Zahia now in the arms of Paul. They hadn’t wanted to bring any security, figuring that Disneyland was a pretty safe spot, but Paul had insisted. He’d claimed that he could use a bit of a break himself and didn’t mind looking after the kids in the park when needed. In the end, they’d decided it was probably for the better to let him tag along, even if it’s just to watch Zahia when she inevitably won’t be allowed in attractions.

Upstairs it’s twenty minutes of James trying to read all the French plaques, Anna 'ah'ing over all the leaded-glass windows of Sleeping Beauty, and Harry sneakily trying to take pictures of them all.

“Come up to the balcony with me,” Louis says and tugs on Harry’s empty hand. He checks to make sure that Paul’s got an eye on all of his kids before he drags Harry up one more small set of stairs and they’re standing in the open air, looking out over Fantasyland.

It’s slightly colder now that they’re outside and higher up, and he tugs his beanie a bit further down, keeping his eyebrows warm as well. Very important.

“Why are we here?” Harry asks with a small smile and even after all these years, Louis thinks he still looks adorable in a slightly too big grey coat and his curls peaking out under his blue beanie.

“Because now we can do this...” Louis grabs his own phone from his pocket, opening the camera app and he moves Harry to stand along the railing. “Now smile, love.”

Harry turns his beam to the camera and Louis presses his lips to his husband’s cheek. It’s incredibly cheesy but so them and when Harry grabs his phone out of his hands after, Louis doesn’t really protest. Instagram is probably due another picture of just the two of them together.

“Let’s go back to the kids, yeah?” Harry says and leads Louis down the stairs again. Paul’s got the three of them standing around him while he reads the English text from one of the plaques, James softly mumbling along with him. They all look adorable, if Louis may say so. They’re all wearing coats that are slightly too big –just like their Harry, really- and Anna’s curls are a mess on top of her head, while Zahia’s are covered by the hood of her jacket. James is wearing an outfit of bright red trousers that clash with his green coat and purple sneakers that Louis isn’t even sure how he ended up in, but it makes his son happy and that’s all that really counts, Louis thinks.

“Are we all ready to see some attractions?!” Louis asks when they get closer to the kids. Paul is immediately abandoned by the older two and he hands Zahia over to Harry with a delighted expression on his face.

“I wanna go on a rollercoaster, daddy!” Louis can see Harry go a bit pale at James’s suggestion.

“Why don’t we first go on something a bit less exciting?” Louis suggest instead, carefully leading his oldest daughter down the winding stairs. “Maybe something your sisters can also enjoy?”

“If we have to...”

They make their way alright to the carousel right behind the castle, after taking a few minutes to find Zahia’s push chair amidst all the other ones. James also gets distracted on the way, trying to lift Arthur’s sword out of the stone and of course failing miserably like everybody else before him. Louis also has a try with Anna loudly cheering him on, and he can hear the telltale sound of a shutter closing. He glares at Harry, who just innocently grins back at him.

The carousel trip itself goes off without a hitch. James declares that he’s old enough to go on by himself, Anne wants to ride a horse with Harry, and Louis got Zahia on his lap in the carriage behind their horse. He’s keeping a close watch on his son though, but even he doesn’t drop off his horse while they’re turning.

After the carousel they decide to take a stroll through Fantasyland, every so often stopping because Anna or James points something out that Harry just has to take a picture of. Louis has to stop himself multiple times from sighing too loud. If he isn’t mistaken, their whole trip is going to end all over Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr. Still, he prefers Harry’s pictures over some paps, so he’ll just have to roll with it this weekend.

“Can we go on something else now?” Anna tugs on the sleeve of his coat.

“’Course, love. Pick something out with James, yeah?”

The rest of the morning and beginning of the afternoon, they end up going in almost every ride in Fantasyland. Anna wants to go in the Mad Hatter’s Tea Cups –leaving Harry green in the face which Louis thinks is hilarious- and James gets them all lost in Alice’s Curious Labyrinth. After Harry tugs them all onto It’s A Small World, Louis has the bloody song stuck in his head for the rest of the day.

“Can we meet a princess, daddy?” Anna asks, speaking up from Harry’s lap. James is busy with a juice box and Louis is softly rocking Zahia in her push chair. They've done most of the attractions already and are just having a little break before the kids are ready for their next adventure.

“Oooh, we should!” Harry replies excitingly and he bounces her up and down a little in enthusiasm. "Let's see if there's a spot to meet them or something."

There is apparently, and that's how Louis finds himself ten minutes later standing in queue for the Princess Pavilion with an over-excited husband and daughter. James is, however, not that excited.

“I don't wanna meet a stupid princes,” he mutters and he kicks a bit at the floor. Louis would very much like to agree with him, but it's obvious that he can't with the stern look that Harry is giving him.

“Watch your tone, mister,” Louis reprimands and he squats down to eye-level. “Your sister wants to meet Rapunzel so we're gonna wait patiently and after she's done, we can see if there's anybody that you wanna meet, okay?” He's the Master of Compromise.

“Fine,” James huffs and Louis thinks he hears him whisper 'still stupid' under his breath but he'll just pretend he didn't catch that.

The queue takes ages and even Harry seems to be losing his patience. In a vain attempt, Louis tries to entertain their children by playing another round of ‘I Spy’, but even Zahia looks like she's getting fed up with him after five rounds, and she doesn't even understand the game yet. Louis sighs, defeated, giving Harry a look that hopefully conveys that he's in charge of entertainment now.

“Who wants to hear joke?” Harry's suggestion is met with three groans. “Knock knock.”

“Dad, make him stop.”

“Hazza-”

“Knock knock.”

“Who's there?”

“Anna! You shouldn't encourage him!” James sighs exasperated.

“I don't know what that means...”

“... Never mind, love.” Louis interrupts before James can go into what is sure to be a thorough definition of the word that he most likely picked up from Zayn.

“Who's there, daddy?!”

“Broccoli.”

“Broccoli who?”

“Broccoli doesn’t have a last name, silly!”

Louis is the first one to groan. Anna, however, is giggling uncontrollably and Harry's got a huge grin on his face. James looks like he can't decide whether to laugh or groan as well and in the end he just keeps silent, giving Harry one of his best ‘I'm judging you’ faces. Louis likes to think he's raised him well.

After that, the queue moves a bit quicker; Harry telling jokes every so often and engaging their kids in little story-telling moments. Louis is sure he's making them up as he goes, but the kids seem interested in them so as long as they're not stomping their feet and throwing a fit, he figures Harry can do whatever he pleases.

When they finally see Rapunzel, Anna appears to be a bit starstruck, suddenly clutching to Harry's leg like he's her lifeline.

“Sweetie, don't you want to meet Rapunzel?”

While Harry's trying to coax Anna to let go of her and say hi to the princess, Louis carefully shakes Zahia awake. He knows that she probably won't even know what is going on, but he's not denying Niall some photos of his princess with a princess. It only takes a few careful shakes before her eyes are blinking open and Louis smiles softly at her.

“Do you wanna meet the princess?” She just blinks at him but does make grabby hands, so Louis lifts her out of the push chair, slowly walking over to where Harry's taking a picture with Rapunzel.

Louis has to bite back his grin when Anna gives a short curtsy to the Rapunzel before joining Harry again. Louis walks over then, smiling at the princess and nodding to Zahia.

“Think she'd like a picture as well,” he says explanatory.

“Yes, of course! Would you like me to hold you, Zahia?”

Louis figures she's a fan because of the fact that she knows the kids’ names but Zahia is already making grabby hands towards her. He carefully depositions her in the princess' arms and he takes a few steps back so he won't be in the picture. Harry snaps a few before thanking Rapunzel profusely and then the five of them are walking outside again.

Anna can't stop rambling about how Rapunzel had called her by her name to Harry, and Louis joins up with James who's carefully pushing their other daughter in her push chair.

“Hi, buddy,” Louis whispers to him, “We'll see if we can find someone for you to meet, alright?”

“We don't have to. I liked seeing Rapunzel. Don't tell Anna though!” he hurries to add and Louis winks at him.

“Not a word,” he promises.

Harry's got his map out in front of him, Anna skillfully manoeuvring him around the people around them by tugging on his coat.

“Let's go to the castle!” his husband tells them and Louis dutifully follows the rest of his family.

There’s a Christmas parade planned around 4 p.m., and even though it isn’t Christmas for another two weeks, they‘re still sat on the pavement like the hundreds of other people in the park. While they’re waiting –their oldest two sitting on the ground at their feet and Zahia propped up on Harry’s hip- it’s clear that James is having trouble keeping still, kicking his feet in and out on the street. Harry reprimands him to keep quiet a dozen times in their fifteen minute wait, but it doesn’t help a bit. As soon as it’s announced that it’s only another five minutes before the parade begins, he distinctively quiets down a bit. He starts talking in soft voices to Anna instead. Harry gives Louis a look from his left and Louis can see the happiness in his eyes. He quickly gives Harry a short peck on his lips and slides his arm around the man’s waist.

The five minutes fly by, and soon enough the music starts up. Goofy comes first, strutting down the street with an army of what Louis supposes are Nutcrackers and when the first car comes riding in, Anna gasps.

“Look, daddy! Mickey!”

Mickey and Minnie are standing on a heavily decorated car, a large Christmas tree behind him and Donald dancing in front. He can hear Harry snapping pictures next to him, and Louis digs his fingers in his waist.

“Pay attention to your daughter,” he whispers and smiles when Harry obviously wants to, but can’t, pinch him back because of Zahia.

“I am!” Harry squeaks and shows him his phone screen. “Look how pretty she looks here...”

She indeed looks pretty; eyes widened in fascination and shining with happiness. She looks so much like Harry there that it makes his heart swell four times its normal size.

He lays his head on Harry’s shoulder, watching the rest of the parade while Anna keeps letting out soft gasps below them. There are about twelve cars passing in front of them, one even more magnificent then the other. When Winnie the Pooh comes in sight, Zahia starts babbling to Harry, eyes full of excitement and Louis would do this a hundred times over if he could.

“Oh, you like Winnie?” Harry coos back at her. “Maybe daddy can buy you a romper just like him. Would you like that, baby girl? Yes, you would!”

Louis had made deal with Harry right before they were about to leave that they weren’t going to buy everything in the stores -that their children are spoiled enough as it is- but he can picture Zahia clearly in a little Winnie the Pooh outfit and maybe that wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Oh!” James exclaims and he starts tugging on Harry’s coat, “Daddy, can I please have your phone? Please, please, please? I promised Uncle Liam I would take a picture of Buzz for him!”

Harry’s hands his phone over without any comment and James starts happily snapping away, not even keeping the camera still for one second. Louis doubts if Liam is even going to make out Buzz on the pictures with how blurry they will be, but oh well. It’s the idea that counts, probably.

The rest of the parade passes with a lot of ‘ooohs’ and ‘aaahs’ from the kids, and even Louis has to admit that there’s something beautiful and magical about it. Soon after the parade is over, Zahia jawing into Harry’s shoulder and rubbing her tiny fist in her eyes, they set out for some dinner. Luckily for them, dinner passes without any whining or yelling and as James starts to yawn into the sleeves of his jumper, Louis decides to call it a day.

When they get back to the Disneyland Hotel –Harry doesn’t do anything half-arsed, apparently- they take the kids to the indoor swimming pool for a bit to get them properly tired. They let them paddle around for a bit; Louis having a tight hold on Zahia while Harry is keeping a close watch on the other two. It only takes half an hour for the first one to start complaining that they want to go to bed, and when they’re all dried up and snuggled up in their pyjamas, Harry and Louis tuck them in.

“We should get another one,” Harry whispers in his ear that night when their daughters are sleeping in their cot. James is rooming with Paul, claiming he was too old to sleep with his dads, and could he ‘pretty pretty please daddy?’

“We can’t,” Louis whispers back and turns on his side, his eyes meeting Harry’s.

“What? Of course we can. We’re not that old yet, Lou and there are so many opt-”

Louis interrupts him. “It’s not that, love.”

“Oh.” Harry’s quiet for a while. “Do you not want anymore? ‘Cause I know we always said that we wanted a whole footie team but if three is enough for you, that’s alright too, you know? I don’t care. I just want you happy.”

“I am happy, Haz. We just don’t have any more ex-bandmates or mums to name them after.”

Harry hits him in the shoulder, a hurt look on his face and Louis immediately cuddles him closer.

“Ass,” Harry huffs. “You had me seriously concerned there for a moment.”

“It’s a serious subject!” whisper-exclaims Louis. “We’ve already named one of them after Liam and Niall, we named one of them sort of after Zayn and one after both our mums. What other options would there be left?”

“We could just like, break tradition? Not name them after someone?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harold,” Louis huffs and he can feel Harry smile against his neck.

They don’t talk for the rest of the night, cuddled up against each other. Their hearts are beating in synch in their chests and all they can hear is the quiet breathing of Anna and Zahia in the room. Louis falls asleep with Harry’s face pressed to his neck, an arm wrapped around his middle and cold feet tucked between his calves.

*

They wake up bright and early the next morning, Louis tucked safely under Harry’s arm and a bunch of curls in his face. Within an hour, they’ve got everybody dressed and ready for breakfast. When they've all finished their pancakes –each stack piled higher than the other- they set off for the park.

James is all excited, babbling on about how awesome Discoveryland is going to be, and ‘you’re gonna love the Star Wars ride, dad, it’s so cool!’. He seems to seamlessly know where everything is located, and Louis strongly suspects that Paul had him study the map over and over this morning before the rest of them got up.

The first ride they go on is indeed Star Tours and, after leaving Zahia with Paul, they get in the queue. Luckily it’s not that busy yet, meaning they get seated within twenty minutes; kids between them and Harry already squeezing his eyes shut before it has even started.

Seven minutes later and Harry’s looking even greener than yesterday. He does, however, nod along to James who keeps exclaiming how much he loved it and if they can do it again. Harry sends Louis a pleading look, only just shaking his head, and Louis takes James’s hand in his.

“Now, don’t you think we should do something else first? If we’ve got time left tomorrow, we can do it again, alright?” James seems to accept, and drags Louis out of the building, not even paying attention to Paul and Zahia who are waiting outside.

The rest of the morning is spent in Discoveryland. After they’ve queued for what feels like ages at Autopia, and Anna has beaten them all at Buzz Lightyear’s Laser Blast, James makes his way over to Space Mountain. Harry stops Louis with a hand on his arm and gives him a concerned look.

“I think he’s too small to go in there, Lou...”

As expected, Harry is right. Which leads to the first tantrum of their trip (Louis had thought they were doing so well. Up to now, apparently). 

“You said we could go, dad!” James screams at him in between his teary hiccups, and Louis would almost feel bad for him if it weren’t for the fact that he’s always been the tough love dad where Harry is the sweet one. His kid just has to suck it up this time.

“James Dave Tomlinson, listen to me. This mister said that you’re too small, and we need to listen to him. So you can either stop crying and look on the map and see if there’s another rollercoaster that you maybe can ride, or dad can just leave you here and go on rides with Anna who isn’t crying.” A little harsh maybe, but it usually does the trick.

“Another rollercoaster,” he boy whispers and Harry carefully hands him the map from his back pocket. James holds it tightly but keeps looking down at the ground, sniffling regularly.

“Hey buddy?” Louis whispers and he tugs his son a bit closer, “What about we go have some lunch first so you can give the map a good look over and then we can go on another ride, okay?”

James nods mutely. Harry holds his hand out to him, which he grabs a bit hesitantly, and Louis takes over Zahia in her push chair. Anna is completely unaware of the situation, happily babbling to Paul about how she’s better than the rest of them at games and Louis should really consider paying him a bit more after this trip. He’s dealing with the kids a lot more than he was initially supposed to.

They get burgers and some chips at Hyperion, and while the kids are engrossed in their food, Harry bumps his foot against Louis’ shin.

“Hi,” he whispers and Louis throws a chip at him. Maybe not the best example, but oh well.

“Hi yourself.”

“This was a good idea, right?” Harry looks a bit hesitant and Louis is quick to reassure him.

“Bloody brilliant idea, love. Look at how much fun they’re having” –Anna has ketchup all over her face and Louis inwardly groans- “and we haven’t been harassed once yet, so that’s a definite plus. We should do this more often; get away like this.”

Harry’s dimples are showing, his foot rubbing softly up and down Louis’ leg. Louis is about to lean in a bit and kiss his husband senseless when James interrupts.

“Daddy, how big am I?”

“Like, one metre twenty-ish?” Harry answers unsure.

James is quick to shove a map in Louis face, completely ignoring their food, and he points somewhere.

“That one, dad! I can go on that one! Can we? C’mon dad, please?”

“Finish your chips first and then we can take a look,” he says –or tries to say, really- stern and two seconds later the boy is shoving chips down his throat.

“Slowly!” Harry reprimands and James immediately slows down. Louis can see Anna stealing a chip from Harry every so often, his husband not even noticing and she gives Louis a big grin. He should probably let her hang out a bit less with Niall, to be honest. Maybe a bit more with Zayn and Liam if he wants her to learn some manners.

They finish their lunch within the next fifteen minutes, and another ten minutes later Louis finds himself staring at the Big Thunder Mountain with James impatiently tugging on his hand.

“C’mon dad!”

Louis gives Harry a look. “Do you want to come?”

Harry’s quick to shake no, pointing to Zahia who immediately fell asleep once she was back in her push chair again. “I’ll watch her.”

“Paul’s okay to watch her, though. If you want?”

“No, no, you go. I’ll stay here with Paul and Zahia. Don’t want the kids to think their daddy is a wuss.”

Louis grins at him and tugs on one of his husband’s loose curls. “They would never.”

“They would and you know it,” Harry smiles. “Now go take James and Anna before your son tugs your arm off in excitement.”

The three of them get in the queue, Anna pointing at every single detail that has been implanted in the room. He’s afraid that at the end of the ride she’ll talk a bit differently since she takes after Harry when it comes to adrenaline and motion sickness. He’s not telling her that beforehand though. Instead he just lets James hype her all up while they’re waiting.

When they finally get in the cart, James is almost shaking next to him from excitement. Anna is a little bit more subdued though, and Louis slings his arm around her, tugging her a bit closer to him. It’s a tight fit with the three of them but he’s not letting one of them sit alone.

The ride is over before they know it, his daughter screaming next to him in what is probably terror; James cackling with every dip and turn. Harry’s waiting for them at the exit.

“Daddy, it was awesome!” James yells as soon as he sees Harry.

“Yeah, you had fun?”

“It was the best! I didn’t even scream, did I, dad?”

Louis catches up with them, Anna holding his hand tightly. “No, you didn’t.”

James brags a bit more to Harry, his husband just nodding along to everything their son is saying and Louis takes Zahia’s push chair in one hand and Anna’s hand in the other, following the pair.

“Dad?” Anna tugs on his sleeve and when Louis looks in the direction she’s pointing, he immediately grins.

“We’re definitely doing that.”

It doesn’t take a lot to convince Harry and his son, and after standing in queue for about thirty very long minutes, they finally get called to the front.

“Hello, Jack,” Anna murmurs shyly when they get closer and yes, it might be a bit cliché but Louis figures he has their Christmas cards sorted when the five of them pose around Jack Skellington and Sally. Jack’s got Zahia popped on his hip, his daughter looking at the character with wide eyes. Harry is standing next to Jack, his grin nearly splitting his face in two, and Louis has his arms wrapped around Sally on the other side of the line. James has managed to squeeze his way in between the two characters, his head just barely visible from where Anna is standing in front of him, grin matching Harry’s.

Paul quickly takes a picture with Harry’s phone before they exit the set-up again. He can hear his daughter softly saying ‘thank you, Mr Jack’ when she hugs him goodbye, and Louis thinks his heart doubles in size.

After that, it’s pretty much a blur to Louis. They wander around Frontierland, James dragging them along to wherever he wants, and when they’ve finally seen everything there is to see (Anna refusing to go on the sightseeing boat and Louis agreeing), they make their way into Adventureland. Zahia’s asleep again in her push chair, Harry happily pushing her, and Louis had his fingers crossed that the other two will get tired in a bit as well so he can just spend the rest of the evening alone with his husband.

Before Anna and James can start climbing trees and walking on rope bridges, Harry ushers them all into a restaurant to get their dinner fix. After that, there’s not much to do for Louis but to follow the enthusiastic cries of his son, while Harry trials after Anna; leaving Zahia with Paul. It could be the stupidest move they’ve made so far, leaving without security and separate as well, but so far they haven’t really been bothered apart for an autograph or two. Louis figures they’ll be alright for an hour.

Evening comes quicker than his kids had apparently anticipated. Harry ships them off to bed around nine; Anna’s eyes drooping low and James yawning every few minutes. They try to kick up a fuss but Harry doesn’t give in, and at nine thirty Louis has his husband pressed against his back on their balcony.

“Hi love,” Harry whispers in his ear, his arms sliding around Louis’ waist.

“Hey handsome.”

“I don’t wanna go home tomorrow,” Harry states and Louis chuckles softly. Figures.

“And why’s that?”

Harry hooks his chin over Louis shoulder, brown curls tickling his face. “Because this is some sort of perfect, right? The kids are happy, we are happy, it’s everything I want...”

“I’d like to think that we’re pretty happy at home as well,” Louis replies with a small smile. Their balcony looks out over the park; all the lights from the attractions are illuminated and Louis understands what Harry is trying to say. It’s different than being in L.A.

“Of course we are,” Harry breathes down his neck. “It’s just that it’s nice to do something with the five of us, isn’t it? Makes me happy.”

Louis doesn’t reply, doesn’t need to really, but he squeezes Harry’s hands on his stomach.  
They stay like that until the fireworks are colouring the sky, and the castle in front of them is literally telling a story. His husband is breathing down his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek every so often and Louis thanks his lucky stars for someone like Harry; someone who completes him and raises incredible children with him.

“Come cuddle with me?” Harry asks softly when the fireworks are over, and Louis obediently follows him inside. They get undressed and in bed, Harry immediately scooting over and spooning Louis.

“We should get the kids some things tomorrow...”

“Yeah,” Louis whispers back. “Talk tomorrow though.”

“Love you.”

Louis thinks he mumbles something back but sleep takes over so he might not have. Harry probably knows though.

*

“Ssshhh. I need you to keep quiet for Dad, alright, love?”

Louis wakes up to Harry softly talking. His eyes are blinking against the light that’s obviously on and he whines when he feels the cold spot next to him.

“Lou?”

“Yeah,” he replies, voice gruff and laced with sleep. His body tells him that it can’t be later than six in the morning, and there must be a reason Harry’s bloody awake.

“I think Zahia can’t sleep. I think she’s finally teething? That’s a possibility right?”

Louis groans, turning from his side on to his stomach. James had been a total nightmare when he was teething: Harry bringing him cold apple sauce whenever possible. Needless to say, it didn’t really help. Anna had been less of a problem; she had been content with a teething ring and some soft kisses.

“Give her here,” Louis says, holding his arms out to his husband.

When he’s got Zahia in his grip, he pulls her down on his chest, skin against skin. She’s indeed drooling quite a bit. When Louis hovers his thumb by her mouth, she immediately reaches for it and starts biting. It doesn’t hurt, more stumpy than actual teeth but Louis still sighs.

“Definitely teething.”

Harry’s back in bed with him but doesn’t reply; one hand stroking Zahia’s head, the other one playing with Louis’ hair. Louis falls back asleep like that, his daughter biting on his thumb and Harry’s fingers tangling in his locks.

When he wakes for the second time, it’s a good three hours later, and for some reason he didn’t really expect the bed to be crowded with four Tomlinsons.

“You need to get up, dad!” James almost screams in his ear and Louis winces.

“Inside voice, please.” Harry’s voice is soft but commanding and has James whispering an apology.

Zahia’s still asleep on his chest, and he’s got Anna cuddled up next to him on the left side. Harry’s propped up against the headboard with James in his lap, all his kids already dressed to go for breakfast.

“Alright, alright,” he grumbles and within ten minutes he has showered, gotten dressed and they’re on their way to breakfast.

After an unhealthy amount of pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse and more bacon than Niall could eat, they all walk out of the hotel for their third and last day.

Harry immediately ushers them all into the first shop they see, picking out clothes and toys for the kids while Louis keeps an eye on their oldest ones. It takes them half an hour to finish up everything, all of them walking back to the hotel to dump their souvenirs and then making their way back to the entrance.

They’ve only got a couple of hours left in the park before they all need to be back at the airport again for their flight home. There’d been discussions over breakfast over where to go today, and it’s a good thing the kids aren’t allowed to go on all the rides yet or they sure wouldn’t have enough time to see it all.

It was Harry’s idea to see Santa while they still could, so now the five of them are queued up behind a barn in Frontierland.

It’s still early, the queue not that long yet, and Louis distracts their kids from waiting by asking what their favourite part hast been so far. James immediately launches into a re-tale of the Big Thunder Mountain while Anna is babbling his ears off by telling him everything about her meeting with Rapunzel. From the corner of his eye he can see Harry softly talking to Zahia. She’s not as fussy as she was this morning. Harry had coaxed a hotel employee into finding them a teething ring and Zahia is happily chewing on that.

It’s only a ten minute wait before the door opens and they’re faced with Minnie sitting in a sleigh, wearing some sort of Santa-costume. Anna immediately turns shy, hiding behind Louis’ legs and Louis ruffles her beanie, trying to coax her out.

“Don’t you want a picture with Minnie, love?” he asks. Harry’s already ushering James to sit in the sleigh while he puts Zahia in his lap. When Anna looks over she nods, giving Minnie a shy look. Louis tilts her in the sleigh as well, putting her down next to Minnie. Harry starts snapping pictures right away while Zahia just babbles on to Minnie, and James got his bad-boy face on that he learned from Zayn. Anna, however, is just staring up at Minnie in awe.

A few seconds later, Harry pulls the two oldest down again, profusely thanking Minnie for her time and Louis walks over to take Zahia this time. Paul is still walking behind them, clutching a coffee cup against his chest after he probably had a long night with James. Louis can relate.

They walk through another door, ending up outside again, and James leads them down a path. He keeps tugging on Harry’s hand and demanding that he ‘keep up daddy!’. They take another break to take photos of the kids with the reindeer pictures –even Louis gets coaxed into having one taken- and after that, they have to wait a bit again before they can enter Santa’s cabin.

James is one huge bundle of energy, constantly demanding answers from Harry on some sort of life-changing question, and Louis has to laugh a bit at the ridiculous answers Harry comes up with.

“Your daddy is a weird one, isn’t he?” he coos at Zahia, his daughter patting his cheek in reply with her mitten-covered hands. Louis might just fall a bit more in love with her every day.

The wait is a short one again, and James basically drags them inside when the door to the cabin opens. When they get inside though, he’s immediately quiet. His big eyes switch from Louis to the old man sitting in a chair and back.

“Dad,” he whispers, “that’s Santa...”

“It is, buddy. You gonna go over and say hi to him?”

James nods but he doesn’t look so sure anymore and Harry seems to sense this as well. “Do you want daddy to go first?”

James nods and Harry leads Anna to stand next to Louis. He pushes his phone in Louis’ empty hand and winks at him as he backs away. “Take pictures, Lou!”

Louis isn’t sure how he’s going to manage that with a baby in his arm and two kids tugging on his coat but luckily there’s Paul to the rescue.

“Want me to take the kid?” Paul asks and Louis gratefully hands Zahia over. She immediately starts pulling on the cords of the man’s coat.

When he looks back to Santa Claus, Harry is already sitting in his lap with a big grin on his face, looking all five years old again.

“... and what do you want for Christmas, young man?” Santa asks and Harry winks at Louis before leaning in and whispering something in the old man’s ear. Santa nods, bouncing Harry a bit up and down in his lap –Louis has to take a video- and when he’s done, Harry’s smile has even gone wider.

“I’m sure I can manage that,” Santa declares and he looks over to the kids standing next to Louis. “Now, who’s ready to sit on Santa’s lap?” ink it’s time you two tell me what you want for Christmas before you go home again.”

Louis tries to push Anna a bit forward, but James is already striding forward. Harry is already standing up again. He’s talking to a Cast Member who’s standing on the side and Louis groans inwardly. This can only go one way.

James doesn’t seem to have any qualms about Santa now, loudly declaring that he’s been a good boy this year and that he’ll leave some milk and cookies out as soon as he’s home. Santa chuckles a bit and even lets out a ‘ho ho ho’ that makes Louis cringe with how make it sounds. He does ask James what he’d like for Christmas though and Louis mentally makes a list, while Harry does the same on his phone. He also figures he should keep Liam-and-Zayn-time to a minimum because a life-size Batman figurine might just be a bit too much for a six year old.

Anna is next, her voice quiet where James’s was loud, and Louis can’t pick up anything of what she’s saying. She nods when Santa asks if she’s been good this year, and Louis can’t help but smile. She really has been. Unfortunately, she whispers her wishes in Santa’s ear and Louis figures that they’ll just have to guess what they are. Chances are that her list is full of ‘puppies’ ‘unicorns’ and ‘bunnies’ again, just like last year. 

Louis is about to take Zahia back from Paul when James speaks up. “Dad, it’s your turn!”

He can almost feel Harry laugh at him, but Louis schools his face into something pleasant-looking and turns to his son. “You’re right, it is.”

When he sits down in Santa’s lap, Harry is already standing in front of them with his bloody phone and Louis tries to not force his smile too much.

“So, other dad. Have you been a good boy this year?”

He can hear Harry laugh at that and Louis has to refrain from sticking out his tongue. “Yes, I think I’ve been.”

“That’s good, that’s good,” Santa replies. “Anything in particular you want this Christmas?”

He doesn’t even have to think, the answer clear as day in his mind. “I don’t really need anything, Santa. Everything that I need is already in this room.”

He hears Harry make a noise from the back of his throat. Yes, maybe Louis’ answer was soppy as hell, but it’s the simple truth. He doesn’t need anything more than his husband and their three lovely children. They make him happy and make him feel loved and that’s probably what’s most important to him.

“Well, that’s good,” Santa replies and he pats Louis on the back, motioning for him to get off. “Now, let’s get a little family picture in, alright? One for the Christmas cards?”

Harry beams largely, taking Zahia from Paul’s hands before joining Louis. Even Anna and James come forward on their own account. It surprisingly only takes them a few seconds before everyone is seated and standing: Zahia is in Santa’s lap, Louis and Anna are standing on one side, and Harry and James on the other. The Cast Member takes their picture with a professional camera before snapping one with Harry’s phone, and when they walk out two minutes later, Harry can’t stop staring at this phone with a loved-up expression on his face.

“Alright. So is there anything you kids wanna do again?”

“Small World!” Anna pipes up and Harry nods in agreement. James doesn’t even look put out by it but just shrugs his shoulders when Louis eyes him and Louis sighs. Signing puppets it is.

They have to queue a bit longer then, Harry entertaining the kids by telling them some (horrible) jokes and playing some games, and within half an hour they’re seated in the boats. Louis tries to drown the songs out by talking to Zahia who’s sitting in his lap, but even that doesn’t work. Anna keeps pointing out all the Christmas changes to Harry, who happily indulges her. Luckily for Louis, seven minutes later the ride has finished.

They grab a quick and early lunch at Bella Notte, all the kids opting for spaghetti and meatballs while Harry and Louis order a pizza. After that, Louis realises it’s about time they head off. They still got about an hour, but he figures that if they -especially his husband- see the shops in Disney Village when they leave, they’re bound to want to go in those too.

He looks desperately to his Harry, trying to convey with just his face and a tap to his watch that they should be leaving. Harry’s always better at this stuff –carefully telling them instead of dumping it on them like he would- and when all their plates are clean and the trash has been thrown away, they all bundle up in their coats and beanies again before heading out.

“Did you guys have fun?” Harry asks, holding hands with both James and Anna.

“Lots!” James exclaims and Anna nods in assent. Louis is pushing Zahia in her push chair, the girl asleep, and he quietly follows them.

“Are you ready to go home then?”

James shrugs but doesn’t immediately protest so Louis counts that as a win. Anna just nods though, and he can see Harry shooting her a soft smile.

“Yeah, you wanna go home, babe?”

“Miss Niall.”

Louis wants to bang his head against a wall, but he refrains. It’s stupid how dependent their kids are on the other three boys. It’s probably their own fault for letting them go over whenever they want to have a sleepover or for letting Liam and Zayn crash more times than is probably healthy for a pair of adults but still. His kid misses Niall more than she wants to stay in the happiest place on earth, and that might be saying something about his ex-bandmate.

“What about we go home and you can call as soon as we land, okay sweetie?” Harry says, voice soft. Louis figures that they’ll probably meet the other boys as soon as they’re back in LA anyway, but still. His daughter seems to appreciate the sentiment because she’s giving Harry one of her soft smiles back. James ears seem to have perked up as well, because not long after he’s tugging on Harry’s sleeve.

“Can I call Liam when we get home? I have to tell him I got him a present.”

“You sure can,” Harry replies fondly.

They make their way to the exit, only stopping every so often because either Harry needs to take a picture or because Anna just needs to ‘see that, daddy!’. A good twenty minutes later though, they’re walking underneath the Disney Hotel, Harry’s arm interlocked with Louis’, Anna and James walking in front of them.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” Harry asks softly and Louis nods.

“Yeah, definitely.”

“We should do this again when Zahia’s older and James can go on the bigger rides.”

“Sounds like a plan, love.” Louis watches how Anna almost trips over her own feet, but James catches her right on time and he smiles fondly.

“Maybe we could even take the fourth one with us then,” Harry drawls and Louis sighs.

“Now you’re pushing it a bit, Styles.”

“Not Styles,” Harry murmurs. “And I asked Santa for it. And you always tell the kids that you get what you ask Santa for, so maybe I might just get lucky this year.”

Harry catches up with the kids, grabbing Anna around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder, James laughing loudly beside him. Louis shakes his head affectionately and pushes the push chair.

Like Louis predicted, the kids (and Harry) do get distracted in Disney Village. They spend another half an hour browsing through the shops, Paul following them with the big bag that they’d already bought this morning. Anna manages to persuade Harry into buying her another princess costume, and James begs long and hard for a dog sized Buzz Lightyear costume. In the end Louis gives in, and he hopes James got Loki’s size right or Liam just might have to buy another (slightly smaller) dog.

As they’re walking towards the car, Harry slides up next to him again with a secret smile on his face.

“You know,” he starts, eyes twinkling. “Maybe we could practise a bit tomorrow.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, love,” Louis says, faking innocence.

“The fourth one. We should practise for it. It’s been so long, I think I’ve forgotten.”

“It’s been like, four days.” Louis scoffs. He bends a bit closer to Harry’s face, lips close to his ear. “But maybe I could show you when we get home.”

He leaves Zahia in the capable hands of Harry and he talks a bit with Anna when they walk to the car. They discuss her favourite rides in depth and James pipes up every so often, throwing in his two cents.

When they’re on the plane that afternoon and the kids are sleeping in their laps, Louis leans over so his head is resting on Harry’s shoulder.

“Do you think Amy would be up for surrogating another one then?”

He can feel Harry tense under him before he lets out a deep breath and when he speaks up, his voice is laced with emotion. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. Look how bloody adorable they are, why wouldn’t I want another one?”

Harry beams at him, dimples in full force and adoration in his eyes.

“I’ll call her when we get home. When we land. Immediately. I’ll call her.”

He’s rambling and Louis bites back his grin. “Take it easy, tiger. We can wait a few days, give it a good thinking over.”

“You’re right,” Harry deflates and he leans back in his chair, closing his eyes. Both of the girls haven’t moved in their laps, James having claimed his own seat next to Louis. Louis fears that Harry’s on the brink of drifting off as well.

It’s only a few minutes later that Harry’s voice drifts up again.

“What are we gonna do about the name though?”


End file.
